


Keep This a Secret

by Eizavie



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9634880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eizavie/pseuds/Eizavie
Summary: Eizen and Zaveid's first time ;)





	

It started with Eizen inviting Zaveid to join the crew. It was a nice gesture, the crew liked the addition of the wind Malak who could read the winds easily and steer the Van Eltia away from any forewarned danger. Zaveid was funny, charismatic, and a good drinking buddy. At least that’s how the others saw him. To Eizen, Zaveid was and idiot, an annoying drunk, too sentimental---kind, and extremely _cute._ He’s not sure if cute is the right word but when Eizen first surprised him with a kiss the wind malak’s face turned so red that Eizen was sure he would pass out. A few more kisses, some petting, a few handjobs and a blow job or two over the past few weeks and the two eventually found themselves alone in Eizen’s cabin…

 

“Do you want to…” Eizen says gruffly against Zaveid’s ear. “I’ll stop what I’m doing, just tell me.” He pulls back, waiting for Zaveid’s answer.

“I…” A blush stretches across Zaveid’s cheeks. “I’ve never done it with a guy before…” He says bringing up a hand to shield his mouth. “But we can try.”

            “Ah, I see.” Eizen kisses his chest tenderly and trails up to his lips. “Are you sure?”

            “Don’t make me say it again—it’s embarrassing.” Zaveid mumbles.

            Eizen gives a sly grin and chuckles. Seeing Zaveid shy was a sight to behold.

“I’ll go slow but tell me if you don’t like it.”

“Uh.” He watches Eizen undress him and he blushes harder. “I’m not sure but guys do it like…you know?” His eyes dart to the side. Eizen doesn’t say anything, he just pulls off Zaveid’s pants and tosses them on the floor. “Do you know what you’re doing?”

“Yeah.” Eizen says turning to him. “I’ve done it with women and men before. It’s been awhile though.” He leans over Zaveid and kisses him again, one of his hands move down his body and wrap around the wind malak’s cock and gives it a few firm strokes.

“A- _ah_..” Zaveid takes in a sharp breath. His hip jolts and he whines—Something about the way that Eizen’s rough hands caressed him made his whole body shudder. His breath hitched and he watched as Eizen languidly stroked him. He then felt the blonde’s mouth nibble and lick his neck. Suddenly, Eizen’s hand dips down further between Zaveid’s legs and there’s something…a _finger_ inside of him.

“ **Whoawhoawhoa,** what are you **_doing_**?!” Zaveid yells in Eizen’s ear.

“I thought you wanted to have sex?!” Eizen barks back.

“Why am _I_ catcher?!”

“You said you’ve never done it before!”

“Yeah, so shouldn’t I be on top?!”

“No, you idiot. Trust me _I_ know how to do this just relax.” Eizen grits his teeth. Boy, was Zaveid an idiot.

“You’re---you’re gonna put your dick inside me. _Your **dick**_.”

“To put it in simple terms, _yes_.”

 

Zaveid lays back and puts a hand over his face and groans. “I’m so stupid, I should’ve clarified.”

“What, were you just expecting me to suck you off and that’s it?” Eizen spits.

“ _I don’t know_.” Zaveid yells into the air. “I don’t know what I was expecting!”

“Well make up your mind.” Eizen sits back on the bed and crosses his arms. “Do you want me to leave?” He sighs.

Zaveid brings his hand down, he can feel that his ears are hot. Eizen has a scowl on his face and it’s hard for him to speak.

“…We can still do it…just don’t tell anybody.” He says finally.

“Trust me, I’d rather not have anyone know we’re fucking each other either—“

“Okay, okay I got it—shit.”

 

Eizen rolls his eyes and leans in again, even with their banter Zaveid is half hard so he figures he can still insert his fingers back into him. He feels the other tighten a bit.

“ _Relax_.”

“Ugh.” Zaveid nibbles his lower lip. “Trying.”

“If you relax I can make it feel good after a little bit.” Eizen assures. He softly grinds his fingers up Zaveid’s ass, his other hand thumbs against the head of his cock.   Zaveid loosens a bit and leans his head against Eizen’s shoulder and closes his eyes, trying to get used to the feeling. It’s amazing to him how red the wind malak’s face was. Eizen probes further and twists his wrist in another angle, Zaveid jumps and a sharp gasp escapes his lips. Eizen tries the spot again and is greeted with a soft moan and a twitch of Zaveid’s dick.

“Does there feel good?” He watches the other’s features as he keeps rubbing the same spot. Zaveid’s toes curl against the mattress and he stutters.

“T-this…shouldn’t feel good…it’s kind of strange...” He opens his eyes and watches Eizen’s hands, the sight looks extremely erotic to him and he lets out a small breath. “ _Ah_.” Eizen lets go of Zaveid’s dick and leans over him on the bed, he lowers himself and places kisses on the other’s hip tattoo. He leans over Zaveid’s body, all the while letting his other hand continue to tease and grind inside the other. Eizen opens his mouth and engulfs Zaveid—“ **Ngh**! Ah— _Ahh_ h-hey!” Zaveid grabs Eizen’s hair but he continues to bob his head up and down Zaveid’s cock and damn was that hot. Zaveid hasn’t felt this type of sensation before and he can feel himself losing it. Eizen pulls back, a bridge of saliva breaking between his lips and the head of Zaveid’s cock as he straightens up. Eizen slowly grabs Zaveid’s legs and spreads them open—The face Zaveid makes show’s that he’s overwhelmingly embarrassed—maybe terrified. Eizen chuckles darkly but leans in to kiss him gently on the mouth.

“I’m gonna put it in now.” Eizen whispers. Zaveid swallows and watches as the other hoists his hips up and positions his cock at his entrance. He slowly, slowly pushes in and Zaveid grits his teeth at the sensation. He panics a little and grabs at Eizen’s wrists. Watching as the other sinks in into him—seconds seem like minutes. “It’s in.” He says plainly. He looks at Zaveid who’s staring at the sight of Eizen’s cock buried in him. “You okay?” It takes a moment for the wind malak to register the question.

“Uh…yeah.”

“I’m going to start moving---if it hurts too much tell me to stop.” He slowly eases in and presses up against Zaveid. Eizen keeps his eyes open and watches the man under him loosen up ever so slowly. The blush across his face gets a little redder with each movement. Zaveid isn’t quite sure if it feels good or not, he does like it when Eizen’s stomach brushes against his erection though and he tries to arch his back up a bit to catch the movement. The earth malak shifts his weight and scoots his knees a little closer in to change the angle and tries pumping in again---this time a soft mewl leaves Zaveid’s lips. Eizen tries the spot once more. The other makes a small sigh and grips the blonde a little tighter. Eizen keeps easing in, making sure to keep his pace nice and slow---he can feel Zaveid unwinding under him, his breaths shortening after awhile.

“ _Ah..nn.”_ Zaveid’s is pretty certain it’s his own voice keening because all of the sudden the feeling of having Eizen in him felt amazing. His arms tighten around Eizen as he stuffs his nose against the other’s neck and breathes in his scent. “---feels good.”

“ _Ngh_ …yeah?” Eizen panted as he quickens his pace ever so slightly. “I think I know which spot you like.” He grinds his hips into Zaveid a little harder and receives a delicious groan. “There, right?” Zaveid’s eyes roll a little and he shuts his eyes. He never imagined having sex with a man would feel so good, especially like this. He finds it a little embarrassing to be so submissive—especially in front of Eizen, still, he felt like it didn’t matter if it was just the two of them. Eizen grabs one of Zaveid’s legs and brings a knee over his shoulder—letting himself go deeper into the wind malak. Zaveid cries out—Eizen can feel him clench. His stomach is a little wet and he’s pretty sure his dick is leaking just from getting his ass fucked…the whole idea of it is almost enough to make him hide in Eizen’s closet…almost. But right now having the blonde’s cock inside him was the best feeling in the world and his toes are curling from the sensation. He howls as Eizen pushes his legs farther apart and rams into him---a squelching and squishing noise rings every time he smacks into Zaveid’s ass and the sound makes pleasure shoot straight into his dick causing his voice to keen.

He feels himself edging onto his climax and snakes his hand down to grab hold of his cock and hurriedly pumps it---but Eizen stills his hand with his own. He leans in close and whispers, “I’ll take care of you.” And thumbs the slit of Zaveid’s penis---drags down his fingers and strokes them back up as he cups his balls. Eizen is still thrusting into Zaveid; the wind malak hears his voice howling and he can’t stop it and suddenly he’s coming hard between them in warm spurts. He makes a choked noise and the euphoria takes his body---the room is hot and he can practically taste the air, his chest heaves and everything feels so good. His mind is fuzzy and his body feels light and fluttery. Something fills him and he can feel hot liquid in his ass and between his legs. Eizen makes a soft moan against his ear and collapses on top of him; Zaveid’s pretty certain that the earth malak came inside of him. Eizen pants against him and Zaveid awkwardly wraps his arms around him and they both lay there for awhile contently. Eventually Eizen sits up and slowly pulls out of Zaveid—shuddering as he watches his essence drip out of the wind malak’s ass. He’s splayed out before him with such an erotic face; the sight almost gets Eizen hard again.

“Sorry, I came in you.” He watches as Zaveid slowly sits up---he eyes himself curiously.

“Ah…you did.” Zaveid squeaks. “Well that…that wasn’t bad.” He swallows.

“Mm, you seemed to enjoy it.” Eizen quirks his lip a little. “Who knew you’d be such a vocal guy.” Eizen watches as Zaveid shrinks, a pout forming on his lips. He leans in and lifts Zaveid’s chin up and kisses him once more—a chaste and gentle kiss. The wind malak kisses back and he pushes his forehead against Eizen’s.

“I wouldn’t mind doing it again with you in the future.”

“Yeah?” Eizen smiles.

            “As long as you keep it a secret. I have a reputation to keep.”

            “And what’s that? You’re not exactly popular with women anyways.” He scoffs and then laughs as Zaveid makes a face.

 


End file.
